


A Daughter's Poisoned Mind

by erinsharkey101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Future, BAU kids, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Caterine "Cat" Adams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Spencer Reid, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective BAU Team (Criminal Minds), Protective David Rossi, Reid and Cat child, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), bau, criminal minds - Freeform, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinsharkey101/pseuds/erinsharkey101
Summary: What if? What if Caterine Adams wasn't lying about her child being Spencer's and she never misscarried? What if Morgan never left and the team stayed together? What if Emily and JJ adopted a boy named Henry was born the year before  Cat's child? What if Derek and Penelope had a girl that same year as Cat's child, who they name Thunder ? What if that child found her way back into Spencer's life, heavily under Cat's influence. This story is the anwser to those what if questions. The anwser, from Catherine Diana Maeve Adam's point of veiw.I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OFFICIAL CRIMINAL MINDS CHARACTERS. I ALSO ONLY INCLUDED THE CORE CHARACTERS WHO WERE IN MAJORITY OF THE SEASONS MINUS HOTCH!!!
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Original Female Character(s), Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid, Maxine "Max" Brenner/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Daughter's Poisoned Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Some back round info: 
> 
> Catherine Diana Maeve "Cat" Adams. Born at 4:28 am on Monday, November 11, 2018. Cat Adams was born to Catherine Adams and Spencer Reid, and was adopted by Abigail and Samual Richards.

I woke up this morning at the sound of my 6:00 am alarm with a smirk on my face. September 1, 2033. I, Catherine Diana Maeve Adams Richards, am to start my first day of high school. The first day in the plan to get revenge on Spencer Reid, and get Catherine Adams out of prison.

Let me give you some background info on my life. My mother is the infamous hit woman, Catherine “Cat” Adams. My father is the FBI’s very own genius, Dr. Spencer Reid (Spencie as mom and I call him). My mother was outsmarted and arrested by Spencer Reid, and locked up in Mount Pleasant Women's Correctional Facility. From there, she devised a plan to get Reid arrested and herself pregnant.

Anyway, Mom got herself pregnant with Reid’s child and he refused to believe it. I was born at 4:28 am on Monday, November 11, 2018. Mom was able to get some of her closest allies to adopt me. This way she would have direct influence on my life. 

The allies in question, Abigail “Abby” and Samual “Sam” Richards, named me Catherine Diana Maeve Adams at my mothers request. Catherine, and the nickname Cat, for my mother and Diana for Spencie’s mother. As for Maeve,that was the name of Spencie’s dead lover. 

Mommy's lesbian lover, drugged Spencie and seduced him by pretending to be her. Thus resulting in my conception. Ew (the rape, not the lesbian lover). I know. Adams is my Mom’s last name and Richards my adoptive’s. I only have Richard as part of my legal name to keep up the ruse. As far as we're concerned, my last name is Adams.

I have wavy black hair, cold brown eyes, pale skin, am medium height, have an IQ of 180, am fluent in 10 languages, extremely athletic, and seemingly unhealthy thin. Genetics, am I right. On top of all of that, I have ADHD and have increasingly more signs of being a narcissistic psychopath like my mother everyday. Yay...

So, back the plan I was talking about earlier. On April 15, 2033, Abby walked into the kitchen with groceries and mail. She was waving a letter from the Mount Pleasant Women's Correctional Facility addressed to CDMA. My initials. All letters to and from mom are encoded and mailed with a decoy address as to not raise suspicion on our connection to her. 

“Cat, your letter is here.”   
“Thanks.” 

I might be narcissistic and psychopathic, but I am not without manners. I look up from my book and take the letter. Opening it, I smile. While neither I nor my mother can feel love and empathy, we have a mutual understanding and affection for one another. The familiar sight of Mom’s handwriting is exciting. Its content’s even more so. The letter decoded reads...

~My dear Citty,  
How are you? I myself am bubbling with anticipation. The time has come for the last Two Queens come into play. Spencie has long since buried the memories of me and the knowledge of you. As you know, the date of my supposed execution is approaching. You turn 15 this November. Once that day hits, my mortal life comes to a close. Or so they believe. The rest of this letter includes the details to my escape and Spencie’s downfall. 

You're going to enroll at Quantico High School and befriend Thunder Morgan and Henry Prentis-Jareau. You will get very close to them and their families. You will feign interest in joining the BAU after graduating university. Seduce the boy and become very involved in the school. 

In the meantime, begin the murders. You and Sam will find men who have hurt their families, abandoned their children, killed their wives. Pretend you are a part of a church. Persuade them to allow you into their house for a drink. Use a natural sedative and when they are unconscious or at least completely helpless, inject potassium into their bloodstream from a vein under their tongue. The potassium will kill them and make it look like a heart attack while the mouth heals the fastest. It will look like a natural death. If they refuse your entry, hit their pressure points and go through the rest of the steps.

As for breaking me out, You will come to the prison on October 5, and say you are doing research on criminals and wish to interview me. Abby will get you a fake ID and do your special effects makeup. When we are in the interrogation room, leave the door open. The guards under my control will turn off the cameras and tranquilize anyone who poses a threat, then they will tranquilize themselves. Bring the ring. We’ll grab a key card on our way out.

As much care and affection as possible from a narcissistic psychopath,

Mother~

And back to the present. So like I said, I awoke this morning to my alarm at 6:00 am with a smirk on my face. I rolled out of bed and took care of my hygiene and my chores. I chose to dress in an academic style to emphasize class and intelligence while also adding chic and tasteful accents to influence the presumption of wealth and status. When I was finished I grabbed my backpack and my phone and went to eat breakfast. 

Abby and Sam were already in the kitchen. Abby was on her laptop setting up a meeting with a client. She was a realtor for a wealthy firm that was based out of Virginia. Sam was just setting breakfast on the table. He is a surgeon at Inova Alexandria Hospital. Their jobs bring in extensive income, aid with the ruse, and are essential to the plan. 

Abby was able to buy and pay for an apartment without leaving a paper trail because of her job. That apartment is the decoy address for the letters, as well as a head quarters. If the letters get decoded and tracked, they will find only supplies, but no evidence. We have cameras hidden in every corner of the house and an alarm.   
Sam’s job at the hospital allows access to the materials like potassium and needles. His extensive knowledge of anatomy is another asset that was used in my training. Murder, manipulation, prison breakouts, and revenge. That is what I was trained to do. That is what I want to do. That is what I was born to do.

Sorry I got off topic, back to the current. Abby closed her laptop as Sam and I sat down. A perfect family. A perfect life. A perfect story. A picture perfect story. Though that is all it is, a pretty picture, and a story sculpted to look perfect on paper. So we pretend. Sam and Abby go over details of the plan as I eat Lucky Charms and chocolate milk, a first day of school treat. 

While I eat I’ll tell you why I never attended school. I was homeschooled by my mother’s associates. My mother designed my curriculum from prison. I was taught languages, phycology, sociology, anatomy, mathematics, sciences, world events, literature, history, geography, public speaking, acting, manipulation, tactical thinking, multiple instruments, how to sing, chess, and an array of sports. 

I was also taught more unethical and or unusual things. I was taught how to seduce and sedidate, how to shoot different types of guns, and a multitude of ways to kill and tourture. My special education, as one could call it, was definitely more instructive than normal schooling, but just as effective. 

When everyone finished eating breakfast, Abby and Sam got into their cars and left for work. After a few minutes the bus came and I left for school.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
